1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wellbore locating systems, such systems which include a setting mechanism; to whipstocks; to whipstocks orientable with and with respect to locator areas in a tubular string; and to methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of wellbore locator systems, whipstocks and diverters for directing a mill in a tubular string in a wellbore. Typically such whipstocks need to be correctly oriented in a tubular member so that milling is effected at a desired location therein. In many instances to insure that a whipstock remains stable and properly located, it is anchored in place with a variety of known anchoring mechanisms or devices. It is important that an anchor be activated only at a desired location in the tubular string and that an anchor not be activated prematurely.